Star Dominion
Star Dominion are the Glee Club of Rosa High. It was given the name of "Star Dominion" after co-directors Bella West and Elliot Morgan. They were formally known as "The Portland Scale Blazers" but was renamed, being considered the name of losers who'd lost Nationals the year prior, and a new name was a clean slate. The previous director was known as Mr. Lanter and he left the position and Rosa High due to personal reasons, yet unknown. It was under his direction that "The Portland Scale Blazers" won Sectionals and Regionals from 2010-2012 and then won Nationals in 2011, only to sadly lose in the Chicago 2012 competition by placing 3rd with their performance of "Starlight Express" which they did whilst in rollerblades. Members 250px-Bella.jpg|'Bella': Co-Director. Hired in Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One.|link=Bella West Elliot.jpg|'Elliot': Co-Director. Hired in Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux.|link=Elliot Morgan Hayden Pan...jpg|'Beth': Joined in Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux.|link=Elizabeth Everly Alex Vega.jpg|'Rory': Joined in Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux.|link=Aurora Everly 266px-Jane.jpg|'Kitty': Joined in Severed Strings.|link=Kitty Cole DevonneStern.jpg|'Devonne': Rejected in Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux. Joined in I Wish I Could Be Strong. Melinda Hagan.jpg|'Melinda': Joined in I Wish I Could Be Strong.|link=Melinda Hagan Parrish Lockhart.jpg|'Parrish': Joined in I Wish I Could Be Strong.|link=Parrish Lockhart Debbie Ryan.jpg|'Jessica': Joined in I Wish I Could Be Strong.|link=Jessica Freedman Dana Arson.png|'Dana': Joined in I Wish I Could Be Strong.|link=Dana Arson Walker Parker Promo.jpg|'Walker': Joined and quit in Severed Strings. Rejoined prior to The L-O-V-E Ballerina|link=Walker Parker Mary lou.jpg|'Mary Lou': Joined in The L-O-V-E Ballerina.|link=Mary Lou Charles.jpg|'Marc': Joined in The L-O-V-E Ballerina.|link=Marc St. Pierre Leighton.jpg|'Courtney': Joined in The L-O-V-E Ballerina. Quit in We Are Shining |link=Courtney Wintour AlysonM.jpg|'Spencer': Joined In The L-O-V-E Ballerina. Quit in We Are Shining|link=Spencer Carlisle Songs Audition Songs *'Rise' by The McClain Sisters. Sung by Aurora. *'Bad Kids ' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Devonne. *'Time After Time ' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Beth. *'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert. ''Sung by Walker. *'Ironic '' by Alanis Morissette.'' Sung by Kitty. *Kick Ass (We Are Young) ' ''by MIKA Vs. RedOne. ''Sung by Parrish, Melinda, Dana and Jessica. *'Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters from a Planet Near Mars' by ''"Weird Al" Yankovic. Sung by Mary Lou. *'Oh! Darlin' '''by ''The Beatles. Sung by Marc. *'Blood Brothers ' by Ingrid Michealson. Sung by Courtney. *'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sung by Spencer. To Save The Club *'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Aurora, Devonne and Kitty. In Glee Club *'Give Peace A Chance' by'' John Lennon.'' Sung by Aurora, Beth, Walker and Kitty. *'Freak Flag' from Shrek The Musical. Sung by Star Dominion. As An Assignment To Recruit New Members: *'Respectable '''by Mel and Kim. Sung by Aurora and Beth. *'Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Aurora and Beth. *'I Don't Feel Like Dancin'/ Remedy ''by The Scissor Sisters/ Little Boots.'' Sung by Kitty, Jessica and Mary Lou. Dramatic Performances *'Stay' by Shakespeare Sisters. Sung by Spencer and Beth. Auditions For The Invitationals Feature *'Bright Eyes' '' by Art Garfunkel. Sung by Walker. *'Everything At Once' ''by Lenka. ''Sung by Aurora. *'Bullet The Blue Sky' '' by U2. ''Sung by Arrow and Parrish. *'I Left My Heart In Tokyo' ''by Mini Viva. ''Sung by Spencer and Courtney. Setlist For Showcases And Competitons Invitationals, 2012 *'Will You Love Me Tomorrow?/Not Just Tomorrow, But Always ' ''by The Shirelles/Bertel Dache. ''Sung by Walker and Beth. *'Spectrum (Say My Name)' '' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Aurora, Walker, Parrish, Spencer and Courtney. *'Earth Song '''by Michael Jackson. ''Sung by Star Dominion. Current Members (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) Attendance Season 1 Table Category:Glee Clubs Category:Clubs